Los Ganaderos
The name given to the group of white, English speaking minority that have settled and to some degree tamed The Saltlands. These people, having survived on the wild fringes of the Royal Protectorate of Tampico's territory have survived off the land, becoming farmers, ranchers, craftsmen, etc. and thus using their skills to become powerful within the wastes, allowing them a certain degree of independence from the British and their government. However in recent years many Ganaderos have refuted the idea of running from the Protectorate and have decided to instead stand and fight them, forming small Ganadero republics throughout the Saltlands. History The first ever Ganadero was Simon Hamlin, middle aged when he and his family stepped off the HMS ''Princess of Lisbon ''and eager to distance themselves from the cramped spaces of the ship and the authoritarian government that was formed by its people he and several other families set out for the frontiers. Intially settling on the Frontier of Tampico, setting up farms and a small community they struggled for several years, beating off attacks by the hostile wild life and by Comancheros. However their small community pulled through. Yet as the British spread out from their initial foor hold along the docks the farmers not wanting to sacrifice their independence quickly pushed further West, spreading out into the Wasteland, tilling the land, and herding massive herds of Longhorns, Bighorners and Brahmin for sale within the Protectorate or elsewhere. Many more people joined them as they left the confines of the Tampico and those lands ruled by the Protectorate settled out in thw wild frontiers, many perished and those who survived joined their brethren as the tough and determined frontiersmen that quickly became the definition of the Ganaderos. In present day, the Ganaderos have for the first time begun to federalize themselves as they setup small Ganadero Republics in an attempt to organize themselves against the Protectorate. However, many of these republics have risen and fallen over the years, with some like the Great Ganadero Republic simply succumbing to the vicious tribals that populate the lands in between their farmsteads or the city-state of Port William that was conquered by the British as they continue to expand into the Saltlands. Another example would be the small Kingdom of Victoria that was conquered by Union Free State. Meaning of Los Ganadero A Ganadero usually refers to a White, English speaking person who is usually descended from the intial movement of British or Anglo settlers that moved into the Saltlands. However over the years there have been some exceptions to that definition. For one are mix-raced people, many British farmers married locals, thus a number of mix race farmers and ranchers live in the various Ganadero Republics and still consider themselves Ganaderos due to their British blood. Another group that joined the group over the years are Americans, those who migrated down to the Saltlands from the war torn ruins of Texas, Arizona and Louisiana have settled into such republics as the Cowboy-Vaquero Compact or gained political notoriety like Antonio Packenham who is currently a revolutionary fighting against the spread of the Protectorate. Relations Ganaderos have made their mark all across the Caribbean and Mexico. From the crops they grow to the cattle they herd, Ganadero products have made their way to the far distant Baja California and its NCR masters to the Permian Basin. To add many Ganadero caravans worked the roads up and down Tamaulipas and into its neighboring states, as they sell everything from arms, to cattle to other provisions. Ganadero Republics *Great Ganadero Republic *The Free City of Staffordshire Notable Ganaderos *Nigel Cunningham Category:Mexico Category:Tamaulipas Category:Groups